The present invention relates to a unitarily molded fluid reservoir tank for a skid steer loader that forms a fan housing or shroud having passageways for cooling airflow across a hydraulic fluid cooler, an engine radiator if the loader the engine is not air cooled, and when installed, an air conditioner condenser, as well as drawing air from an engine compartment, and for discharging the air laterally out of the loader. The tank is hollow to form the hydraulic fluid reservoir or chamber and is designed to provide sound insulation between the fan and an operator's cab. Fill, inlet and outlet pipes, and a dipstick passage are molded in place.
It has been desirable to make molded tanks that are formed to include cooling ducts or a partial fan shroud as part of a molded unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,587 illustrates a fan shroud that uses a molded housing with twin fan ducts in it, and also outlet connection pipes for a vehicle radiator cooling system.
In a skid steer loader adequate engine and hydraulic system cooling and optional air conditioning heat exchange, as well as a hydraulic reservoir with suitable capacity must be provided in a limited space combining the function efficiently is caused out with the present invention.